In the past, many different types of fasteners have been taught within the prior art. However, most fasteners are designed for a specific use and could not be used for multiple purposes, as can the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,364,053, 4,979,715 and 3,859,770, are each specifically designed for supporting an acoustical ceiling from an overhead structure. They are each limited in strength, each require additional apparatus, such as a bracket or the like, and none are combined with insulation, as taught by the present invention.
Further examples are taught within U.S. Pat. Nos. 953,951 and 5,553,822, each of which are specifically designed for supporting a cable or conduit from a support structure, and again no suggestion or reference is made to the use of either wire, or metal stripping in combination with insulation.
Therefore, nowhere in the prior art did the applicants find a fastener which can be made from either a wire, or metal stripping, which when combined with insulation, provides a multipurpose fastener having unusual results, such as taught by the present invention.